Paul McDaggett
Paul McDaggett is the main villain of Robocop 3. He is the leader of the Rehabs, mercenaries hired by Omni Consumer Products to make way for the company's new Delta City project. McDaggett will do anything to make sure OCP's ambition comes to light. McDaggett, a soldier along with his fellow Rehabs fought in the Amazon War in South America was brought in by the CEO of OCP. He also had partnership with Kanemitsu. McDaggett, without mercy, was willing to do what ever it took to help clear Cadillac Heights. McDaggett, along with his Rehab team found a group of rebels in a church, some were not rebels, were trying to keep warm and he was about to get them out till RoboCop and Officer Anne Lewis tried to stop him. McDaggett opened fire and killed Anne Lewis. RoboCop tried to shoot McDaggett, but his 4th Prime Directive would not allow him to do so and MaDaggett fired his AK-47 Grenade Launcher into RoboCop's chest and damaged him. MaDaggett managed to get help finding the rebels hidden headquarters with help of a traitor named Coontz, who was visiting McDaggett at the hotel McDaggett was staying at and RoboCop came to get McDaggett after he killed Lewis. McDaggett gets away while being chased by Robocop in a car. With the help of android named Otomo, sent by Kanemitsu, McDaggett and the Rehabs deal with the rebels and capture Dr. Marie Lazarus. Coontz is killed after the capture of the rebels as payment to the Rehabs. The members of the Detroit Police Department who were supposed to work with the Rehabs in removing people from their homes which Sgt. Warren Reed refused to be apart of and he and the rest of the cops walked out. McDaggett decides to hire some Splatter Punks to help in the removal of the people in Cadillac Heights. McDaggett later on went to the OCP Tower to watch in the progress. He and the CEO watch as they see the Detroit Cops help the rebels and the CEO decides not to get the cops killed and decides to pull the plug, but McDaggett refuses and points the gun at the CEO telling him to sit down. RoboCop comes to the aid of the rebels and goes to deal with McDaggett. McDaggett and Robocop are about to face off till McDaggett brings in 2 Otomo androids to deal with Robocop. Nikko Halloran and Marie Lazarus arrive in time and Nikko reprograms the Otomo androids to behead one another and McDaggett is not too happy and scared since he told them that both andoinds have a fail-safe device in them with a atom bomb in it and Robocop gets into his jet pack and burns McDaggett's legs and saves Lazarus and Nikko. McDaggett tries to stop the fail-safe device and fails, he was killed in OCP Towers when it exploded. Murder of Ann Lewis Murphy and Lewis where investigating an old church where they find civilian refugees hiding from the OCP rehab officers but the rehabs where alerted and began raiding the church, Murphy and Lewis came out and Paul gave them a warning but Murphy opened fire on the rehabs including Paul as an attempt of defending the refugees, Lewis however aids Murphy, but Paul open fired on her and killed her. Murphy:You are making a mistake! Back off or there will be trouble! '' Lewis:''Yeah now your talking Murphy! If you want them you'll have to shoot through us! Paul:'' I don't have a problem with that (Shoots her with an M16 assault rifle)'' Category:Villains